200 Dollars
by AddictedtoTVShows
Summary: When Gillian is kidnapped by an old acquaintance of The Lightman Group, all Gillian can hope for is Cal finding her in time. Will be M rated for later chapters and (sexual) violence. My first fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is my first fic. so I hope you enjoy! Lie to Me is not mine, otherwise it would still be on the TV!**

Gillian sat in a corner on a concrete floor. Once again she let her eyes glide across the room. In front of her, on the other side of the room, was a door in the centre of the wall. One concealed window marked the right wall where Gillian tried to absorb as much light as she could. There was no furniture, if you didn't count the old and musty mattress in the corner on her left.

Gillian had been here for several days now, but because the only light came from the blinded window, she wasn't sure how many time had passed.

She was cold, because the room was damp en she lost her heels when he had dragged her to the room. She still did not know who 'he' was. He had left her a tray of food, but hadn't showed him to her yet. She kept thinking who would want to kidnap her, but if she had to take all the bastards she and Cal locked up into account, she would have an endless list. Besides, she didn't know which of them were still in prison or maybe even dead and which would want to come after her. She considered a lot of options, none of which would get her any further to escaping. All she could hope for now was that Cal would soon be missing her en would come and find her. Gillian heard a clack and looked up to the door. A piece of wood the size of a remote slid to the side and Gillian got her first look at her captor.

xxx

He peered trough the slid and watched the woman across the room. She looked a bit filthy, with her hears messy and without shoes, but she was still looking strong. He looked a few more second and closed the slid again. He would make sure she wouldn't stay this strong for much longer.

xxx

Gillian had just seen his eyes, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that she had seen those eyes before. The eyes gave her the creeps, even though she couldn't see more than a glimpse. The eyes reflected as marbles through the slid and she couldn't help but shiver. Then the wooden panel was returned again and left Gillian alone. She pulled her feet under her to keep them warm en sighed. She wished Cal would hurry up, she wasn't looking forward to seeing more of her captor.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter will be longer! Please review!**

Her heels made a familiar sound on the pavement. On her way she checked a car's window and adjusted her hair. She was walking through a big hall now and saw a man standing, waiting. She approached the man and tapped his shoulder. When he turned around it was Alec. Strange, she hadn't seen him since forever. Alec placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to a restaurant. She was eating a salad now and laughed because of Cal's jokes, who was sitting in front of her now. When she looked up from her plate, she was alone. She looked around to see where everybody was and felt a hand on her shoulder. A terrible smell reached her nose and she tried to back away, but something was standing behind her. She waved her arms around her, but couldn't find what was holding her back.

Gillian sat up startled, her blouse sticking to her back from sweat. Cautiously she took in her surroundings and leaned back against the wall. She would like to say that it was all just a nightmare, and it had been, but by waking up she fell right into another. She crinkled her nose, because of a smell she couldn't ignore. Her eyes searched the room, only to find that she was sitting on the source of the smell. Now she remembered that last night, when the cold crawled into her spine and calves, she had decided to sit on the mattress. The was not planning on sleeping on the filthy thing, but apparently her body was so exhausted she had had no saying in the matter. Gillian pulled her knees under her chin and sighed. She still couldn't believe that _she_ was kidnapped. Of all the people in the world! She let her thoughts go back to the events that had happened now three days ago.

xxx

'Heidi, if Dr. Lightman asks for me, could you tell him I took over Torres's case? I'd rather check this one out myself, it is about the Renolds.'

Heidi smiled up at Gillian and nodded, 'Of course!'

Gillian nodded back and walked across the hall to the exit. Torres had shown her the file of the Renolds case this morning. When they took it, they didn't think it would be this interesting, but now that the events were escalating, Gillian rather checked it out herself.

Out on the streets she looked around for her car, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Before she turned, someone hold an old rag against her nose and the world blackened. The last thing she heard was a whisper in her ear, 'You will do fine as well.'

xxx

Gillian still had no idea how her captor managed to grab her in the middle of the day. It only showed his magnificence and she didn't really like to think of him as a master brain, so she just kept it on luck. Recalling the memory wasn't pleasant, but Gillian's experience on the psychological area learned her that she had to, to remember any information about her captor. She now also remembered the last thing she heard, that whisper saying that she would do fine as well. She couldn't figure out what he meant with that. Back in her mind a little voice told her that he probably meant that he planned this abduction all along and because she had taken Torres's place, she was now the one sitting in this damp cellar. The pushed this thought away, she didn't want to go over all the scenario's that could or couldn't have happened. Right now, she shouldn't focus on the way she got here, but on the way she would get out of here.

xxx

Cal walked through the corridors, looking into every room he passed by. Everywhere people were busy working, working to find Gillian. Since they found out that she was missing, Cal locked the Lightman Group down and everyone was now searching for Gillian. Not that they had any leads what so ever. All they knew was that Gillian took over the Renolds case and was on her way meeting them, but never arrived. Nobody had seen anything and there were no active camera's on the streets due to a technical failure. They were now busy following up the only think they could do and that was checking on all Gillian's enemies. Locker suggested to investigate Lightman's enemies as well, because one of them could use Gillian to get back on Lightman. Cal was worried this was the matter, if it was a planned abduction. Gillian could be randomly picked, but if it was planned, Gillian wasn't supposed to be there, so it couldn't be about her. All these thought passed Cal's mind, but he couldn't make any sense out of them.

Just when he decided to take a walk and clear his head, both Heidi and Torres came walking towards him. Heidi reached him first, even though Torres was in a big hurry.

'What is it?'Cal shrugged. Torres tried to shove Heidi aside, but cal yelled at her, 'Oi! Leave that women alone, she was about to tell me something, you've got to learn a little patience!'

'But…!' Torres tried

'No, nothing of that sort! Now Heidi, what did you want to tell me.' Heidi watched cautiously at Torres, but Torres was more busy sulking.

'I have a letter addressed to you personally, Dr Lightman. The mailman insisted that I gave it to you right away.'

Lightman accepted the letter and looked over Heidi's shoulder, but the mailman had already exited the building. Cal ripped open the letter and said, 'Thanks, Heidi. Now, what is it Torres, you want to tell me so eagerly?'

'Well, we investigated all the possible enemies, like you said…'

Cal now looked into the envelope and removed the content.

'… and one very possible one escaped a week ago from prison, it's…'

'Martin Walker' Cal said in disgust, looking at the content.

'Yeah, how do you know?'

Cal hold up the things he just removed from the envelope. Torres took them and looked at was she was holing. There were two billets of a hundred dollar and a typed note:

_Let's make another bet_


End file.
